Touch My Body
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: Eddie has been on tour for Over three months and Loren misses him. A phone call from Eddie encourages her to seek pleasure in a way she's never experienced before. One-Shot


**This one-shot is dedicated to solovelyxoxo; I know this isn't exactly what you requested but I had to put a different spin on it; I couldn't see her doing it for no reason. Warning the content of this one-shot is for mature readers only. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights storyline or characters; this is the fantasy world I created. **

**Touch My Body**

**One-Shot**

The ringing of her cellphone interrupts Loren's daydream, "hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?" Eddie asks.

"No, I'm laying here thinking about you," Loren says smiling. "How's Japan?"

"Lonely without you. How's Hollywood?" he asks.

"Lonely without you. When are you coming home Eddie?"

"I promise Lo, this is the last week of my tour and I will be home," he says.

"You said that three weeks ago," Loren whines.

"I know babe, the record label added more dates to the tour, but I told them this was it, no more concerts after Friday. When I walk off stage I'm hopping in the limo and heading straight to the airport. I miss you so much. Cold showers aren't working for me anymore," Eddie whispers.

"Welcome to my world," she moans.

"What are you wearing?" he asks.

"Your New York t-shirt and a pair of lace panties," she says.

"My gray New York t-shirt with the lips for the O?"

"Yep, that's the one," she says giggling.

"Hey I've been looking for that t-shirt, I thought I lost it," he chuckles

"I took it out your suitcase before you left three months ago. I sprayed it with your cologne and hid it in my drawer" she chuckles, "you know how sexy I look wearing one of your t-shirt."

Eddie moans, "yes I can picture you in it now," he moans again, "let me stop visualizing; the front of my jeans are getting tight. I many have to pull out a bottle of lotion."

Loren moans, "if you were at home you wouldn't have to use a bottle of lotion to release your tension. I would do it for you using my hands, mouth and body."

"Take off the t-shirt," Eddie whispers.

"What?" she asks.

"You heard me take off the t-shirt," he whispers again.

"Eddie where are you?" she asks, "are you alone?"

"I'm in the back of the limo, the privacy window is up, and the driver can't hear me. Now take off the t-shirt," he says.

Loren puts the phone on speaker, lays it on the pillow next to her and pulls the t-shirt over her head, "now what?" she asks.

"Wet your fingers with your mouth and play with your nipples," he whispers.

Loren sticks her fingers in her mouth and runs her tongue over them before pulling them out and circling her nipples with her wet fingers. Her sensitive nipples immediately become hard and erect. She gasps at the feel of pleasure she's giving herself.

"Squeeze your nipples and massage your breasts. Imagine the feel of my hands and mouth on your breasts," Eddie growls.

Loren closes her eyes and imagines Eddie there in bed with her, massaging one breast while sucking on the nipple of the other. "Mmmhmm," she moans. "My panties are getting wet," she says.

"Take them off," he says.

Loren hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her lace panties, lifts her hips and slides off the panties kicking them across the room. She goes back to massaging her breasts. "I miss you so much Eddie," she moans.

"I miss you too baby, I'll be home soon, I promise," he groans, "Touch yourself for me baby; slowly move your hands down that sexy body of yours and touch yourself. Tell me what you feel."

Loren's hands slowly travel down over her breast, sliding over her flat stomach, over her pelvic area and rests at the top of her womanhood. She takes a deep breath as one hand continues its journey, "I'm soaking wet," she whispers, "my fingers are getting wet."

"Mmmhmm," Eddie says, "slide your fingers up and down, and massage your clit," he says.

Loren starts sliding her fingers up and down her wetness while the fingers on the other hand spreads her lips open and using one finger to slowly draw circles around her bud, "ohhh," she gasps at the waves of pleasure flowing through her body, "I wish you were here," she moans.

"I'm coming home to you baby, I promise," he says, "stick a finger in and tell me what your feel."

"I can't, Eddie, I only want you inside me," Loren moans as her finger continue to slowly circle her bud.

"I'll be home soon, I promise and when I get there we will not leave our bed for a month. But I'm asking you to please, for me baby, stick a finger in and tell me what you feel," he whispers.

Loren takes a deep breath and slowly inserts one finger in and gasps at the pleasure her body feels. The sensation causes her to arch her back as her walls clench around her finger. She's panting.

"What do you feel baby, please tell me," he asks.

"I'm so wet and slippery, and hot, my body misses you. I want you so bad," she moans.

"I want you too baby; now stick another finger in and continue massaging your clit," he says. "Tell me what you feel."

"Mmmhmm," Loren groans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "I'm dripping wet for you baby and tight, and so hot for you Eddie," she pants. Loren can feel the flames of her release begin to ignite.

"Slowly move your fingers in and out. Keep massaging your clit," Eddie whispers.

"Awww," Loren says as her fingers do what Eddie says, her mind has shut down but her body follows his instructions. Loren bends her knees and plants her feet firmly into the mattress as her hips begin to grind against her fingers thrusting in and out. "Ohh Eddie, I need you," she pants. Her mind conjures an image of Eddie on top of her thrusting in and out of her slowly then hard and fast. It's Eddie's fingers massaging her clit as he thrusts in and out. It's Eddie's mouth teeth and tongue stimulating her nipples. It's Eddie's body she's holding onto as her body prepares for her climax.

Loren is no longer listening to Eddie's instructions. Her mind has completely shut down while her fingers and hands take over.

Eddie can hear her moans grow louder as she continues to pleasure herself.

Loren's heart is racing and she's panting as her fingers pick up speed thrusting in and out. The finger circling her bud also pick up speed as her clit begins to swell. The flames are growing in the pit of her stomach; her toes begin to curl. Her hips join the rhythm of her fingers as her body tenses in anticipation of her climax.

"Eddie baby I love you, I need you," Loren shouts out. "Ohh I'm so wet. Wet for you baby," she says.

Loren's breath catches as the wave of her release hits her. Her hips lift higher off the bed as she explodes around her fingers. Her finger circles her bud quickly as wave after wave of pleasure rocks her body, she screams out his name, "EDDIE." Then her body collapses back onto the bed. Heart racing, breathing hard, Loren's mind slowly comes back. She remembers that she was on the phone with her husband. "Eddie, are you still there?" she asks picking up the forgotten cellphone.

"No babe, I'm right here," he says from the door way of their bedroom.

Loren's head snaps to the sound of her lover's voice in the doorway of their bedroom. She turns red from embarrassment, wondering how long he's been standing there watching her pleasure herself.

Eddie smiles at her, "can I play?" he asks.

Loren smiles at him no longer embarrassed, she reaches her hands out to him and opens her legs.

**~jm~ **


End file.
